Catherine Fitzroy
'Catherine Fitzroy '(13 June, 1681 - 9 August, 1700) was the third illegitimate daughter of Charles II, King of England, Scotland, and Ireland, and his mistress, Lady Aurelia Malfoy. She was the third oldest of five children born to Aurelia and the King, and the first of which that survived to adulthood. She had a twin sister, Charlotte, who did not survive infancy. She had another sister, Helena, and a younger brother, Charles Fitzroy, who was named 1st Duke of Southampton by the King. When Charles died in 1685, Catherine's uncle, James II, took the Lady Aurelia for his own, and they had a further three children together. Catherine's half-siblings and first cousins were George, who died young, James, and John. Biography Early life Catherine Fitzroy was born on 13 June, 1681, to Lady Aurelia Malfoy, aged 15, in Whitehall, London, London, England. Her father was Charles II, King of England, Scotland, and Ireland, who was 51 at the time of her birth. Catherine was one of many illegitimate children reportedly born to the King over the years. The king acknowledged his daughter and so she bore the surname of Fitzroy – "child of the King". She was placed in the care of a governess in Berkshire House. In 1682, when Catherine was one year old, her mother, Aurelia gave birth to another daughter, who was christened Helena. Her mother then gave birth to a son in 1683, at seventeen, and was christened Charles FitzRoy, named after the King. The King was reportedly "most pleased" with her brother, and created him Duke of Southampton. When Catherine was three years old, her father died of a sudden apoplectic fit at Whitehall Palace. Before his death, her father reportedly asked his brother, James, to look after his mistresses- "be well to Portsmouth, and let not poor Leia starve". Catherine's father, Charles, was succeeded by his brother, who became James II of England and Ireland and James VII of Scotland. Catherine's mother requested to return permanently to Marlborough to see her family after James's coronation, but James reportedly refused, and took her as his own concubine. Her mother had three more children, all sons, with James II and VII, King of Scotland, England, and Ireland. The first, George FitzRoy, did not survive childhood but did survive infancy. The second, James FitzRoy, did, as well as the third, John FitzRoy. Catherine's three half-brothers did not have magic, nor did her surviving half-brother, Charles, and never attended Hogwarts, adding to the theory that their mother did not possess magic. Hogwarts years However, Catherine did attend Hogwarts, as well as her sister, Helena FitzRoy. Her younger brother continued to be brought up in Berkshire House, while Catherine and her sister Helena were sent to live with the Malfoys. She was sent to school at the age of eleven in 1692, and owned a wand made of aspen and dragon heartstring. She was begrudgingly treated as family to the Malfoys. Though she was illegitimate, there had been rumours of her mother Aurelia swirling through the family for years. The return of Catherine and Helena from the muggle court only confirmed these rumours, and put them to rest. Death On 9 August, 1700, Catherine Fitzroy fell ill of smallpox. She died aged nineteen, unmarried and without issue. Etymology The etymology is debated: it could derive from the earlier Greek name ‘Εκατερινη (Hekaterine), which came from ‘εκατερος (hekateros) meaning "each of the two"; it could derive from the name of the goddess HECATE; it could be related to Greek αικια (aikia) meaning "torture"; or it could be from a Coptic name meaning "my consecration of your name". In the early Christian era it became associated with Greek καθαρος (katharos) meaning "pure", and the Latin spelling was changed from Katerina to Katharina to reflect this. The name was borne by a semi-legendary 4th-century saint and martyr from Alexandria who was tortured on a spiked wheel. The saint was initially venerated in Syria, and returning crusaders introduced the name to Western Europe. It has been common in England since the 12th century in many different spellings, with Katherine and Catherine becoming standard in the later Middle Ages. Category:Characters Category:17th century individuals Category:1680s births Category:1700s deaths Category:Slytherins Category:Fitzroy family Category:House of Malfoy descendants Category:Individuals Sorted in 1692 Category:Aspen wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Illegitimate individuals Category:House of Stuart descendants